powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Almighty Object
The power to wield an item that grants omnipotent powers. Advanced version of Powers Via Object. Also Called * Absolute Item/Object/Weapon * All Powerful Item/Object/Weapon * Almighty Item/Weapon * Omni-Item/Object/Weapon * Omnipotent Item/Object/Weapon * Supreme Item/Object/Weapon * Ultimate Item/Object/Weapon Capabilities The user has possession of an item/weapon/object that grants omnipotent powers or nigh omnipotence to its wielders, allowing the user to satisfy their every desire. The item/weapon/object allows the user to become a god. The user is virtually unstoppable and can do anything they want. Applications *Nigh Omnipotent Objects **Nigh Complete Arsenal **Nigh Invulnerability **Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omnipresence **Nigh Omniscience *Omnipotent Objects ** All Omnipotent Powers ** Omniarch ** Omnicompetence ** Omnifarious ** Omnificence ** Omnilingualism ** Omnilock ** Omnipresence ** Omniscience Associations * Almighty Object Fusion * Omnipotence * Powerful Objects * Powers Via Object Limitation * The user has no power without their almighty item/weapon/object. Known Almighty Objects Gallery Cartoons 250px-IgnikaEdited.png|The Kanohi Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life (BIONICLE) Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) are extremely powerful nanites that allow the user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, matter and energy, time and space, elemental forces, mechanics, and more. Comics Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinite Gems/Stones (Marvel Comics) are six gemstones of incredible power. Any who posses them will either achieve, great power, the ability to travel through time and space, warp reality, control souls, and posses telekinetic powers. However… File:Infinity_Gauntlet_(Item)_from_New_Avengers_Vol_3_3_001.jpg|…if they all are held in the Infinity Gauntlet, the bearer will gain nigh-omnipotent power. File:Heart_of_The_Universe.jpg|Heart of the Universe (Marvel Comics) Movies Power Rings of Inspiron.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies) Infinity_Stones_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|Infinity Gems/Stones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Aether_AAoU.png|A liquified form of the Reality Gem/Stone, Aether (Marvel Cinematic Universe) can control reality at the wielder's will. Eye of Agamotto Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Empowered by the Time Gem/Stone, the Eye of Agamotto (Marvel Cinematic Universe) have absolute power over time. Vison with Mind Stone Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Mind Gem/Stone (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Orb Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Orb (Marvel Cinematic Universe) the Power Gem/Stone. Cosmic Cube.jpg|Empowered by the Space Gem/Stone, the Tesseract (Marvel Cinematic Universe) harnesses limitless cosmic energy and has absolute power over space and dimensions. Manga/Anime Hogyoku.jpg|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) is a mighty item with the ability to manifest the desires of those around it, changing fantasy and dreams into reality. This grants many powerful abilities. Pandora_Box_Negation.png|The Pandora Box (Code:Breaker) contains the Negation of December 32, which is strong enough to easily wipe out the entire Earth, and inside can also grant and augment special powers to people. Super Dragon Balls.jpg|The Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super), when used, summon a nigh-omnipotent divine dragon that can grant any wish. Shikonjewel.jpg|The Jewel of Four Souls (InuYasha) is a sacred jewel that possesses the ability to empower both humans and demons. Video Games Altair_and_Minions_with_Omni_Cube.png|The Omni Cube (Bomberman 64) can trap galaxies into its interior, granting the wielder near invincibility and knowledge of the trapped civilizations. The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) is the most powerful weapon in the world. It was created by Zeus to end the Great War. Triforce Sacred Realm.jpg|The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) is the ultimate source of power in all of Hyrule. If anyone possesses the Trifroce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, will have whatever they wish for granted. Chaos Emeralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog), are seven powerful gems that turn thoughts into power. However, if one manages to collect all seven, they will be granted ultimate power. Masterem new.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog), is the master control to the seven Chaos Emeralds, and possess infinite and unbound powers that makes it the most powerful relic on Earth. SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog), are the counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds, granting the similar reality manipulating powers of space-time. Sonic wiki.gif|World Rings (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos Crystals Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) Akashic_Record_H.png|The Book of All Knowledge (Valkyrie Crusade) with its bearer. Club Sega.jpg|CLUB SEGA (Yakuza) is the representation of the creator of entire Yakuza franchise in real life themselves, makes them omnipotent. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Omni Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Powers via Object Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers